Episode 5213 (18 January 2016)
Synopsis Jay and Ben bump into Sharon outside Phil’s. Dennis is coming out of hospital today. Ben informs her that the school rang asking after Dennis and the spider. Sharon receives a message from Gavin telling her that his offer still stands. She deletes it. Louise arrives in Walford and bumps into Shirley outside the Vic. Shirley takes her to see the Beales and Sharon. Louise explains what has happened and that Phil is in hospital. Sharon thinks that Phil has paid Louise to tell them this and isn’t convinced. Later, in the café, she tells Tina that she was hoping to take Dennis to Spain but he won’t be well enough so they are going to stay in a cottage. Louise is sat behind her and asks how she will feel if Phil dies. Kathy and Shirley go to St Anne’s University Hospital looking for Phil. They try to work out his date of birth when Sharon cuts in with the answer, 1961. Phil has discharged himself from the hepatology ward, Louise was telling the truth. In the café Louise picks up the phone to her mum, she should be at school. She leaves without paying for her food. She steals a magazine from the Minute Mart and spots Jay from a distance. She looks at him admiringly until she sees Ben. Ben calls Sharon to let her know they have found Phil in the Vic. Phil insults Lee and fires him. He laughs as Shirley, Sharon and Kathy enter. Phil hits Kathy as they attempt to move him. Sharon tells him to drink himself to death. Shirley tries to move him but he insults her so Jay helps her throw him out with his bag. Kathy tells Ben she will ask Ian if he can stay with them. Sharon returns to Ian’s and he tells her that there is someone out there that will put her first for once. In the Arches Phil sits alone looking at a photo of Peggy on his phone and deletes it. Sharon picks Dennis up from the hospital and rings her dad telling him that they are on their way. Alfie reads Charlie’s obituary and notices that Kat’s name is missing from the list of his children. Martin asks Kat if Stacey can put something in the coffin and Alfie says it’s a great idea. Kat suggests to Stacey that they go shopping as she has nothing to wear for the funeral. Mo arrives and sits with Kat. She tells her she should say goodbye to Charlie today. Kat realises that her sisters don’t want her at the funeral. Stacey tells Kat she needs to go and see Charlie. She wishes she had the chance to say goodbye to her own father. Kat visits Charlie and tells him she loves him. She decides she will be at the funeral for him tomorrow and places Stacey’s present, a doll, in the coffin with him... Martin finds Stacey in their bedroom frantically rummaging through boxes, looking for a gift to place in Charlie’s coffin. She believes that Charlie will take it to God. Jean calls to let Martin know that she and Ollie will be at the funeral. He goes to inform Stacey and finds her searching for a black dress for Kat. Martin tells her Kat isn’t going but Stacey is adamant that she must. Sonia finds Martin in the café and asks after Stacey. Martin refuses to accept help and says Stacey doesn’t need to see a doctor. Stacey tells Martin that tells her what to do and say. In the Square Martin finds Sonia and is interrupted by Stacey. She is panicking that she has chosen the wrong gift. Martin tells Sonia that Stacey thinks Arthur is the son of God. Nancy informs Shirley and Lee that Mick and Linda rang to say that they will be away another week. They are going skiing with Johnny and Gianluca. Babe suggests Nancy helps Shirley by running the pub for a bit. Shirley is affronted by the idea but Buster says that it would give them more time to spend with Jade. Nancy refuses to serve Phil and deals with the situation well. Shirley offers her the opportunity to look after the Vic and puts up a sign making things official. Billy struggles when getting Charlie ready for his funeral and Les comforts him. In the Vic Pam bumps into Billy, Patrick and Les taste testing Babe’s jellied eels for the wake. Patrick is complimentary towards Babe and tells Les that he should fight for Pam before it’s too late. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes